


Dancing with Insanity

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master likes his music loud but doesn't always like to dance alone.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor who does not belong to me...still.  
> Short PWP

Dancing with Insanity

The music was loud and punishing. It echoed around the large console room and created a base beat the Master could feel under his feet. The Tardis didn’t like his music but sometimes she would indulge him. It was late at night, his mates were curled around each other on their bed and he had a little time to himself. Sometimes he needed time within his own mind. He’d lived so long with the constant drums inside his head, never giving him a moment’s peace so now they have gone he sometimes finds the silence a little overwhelming. Tonight, he wanted to enjoy the noise. Loud noises used to help cover the constant drum beat so loud powerful music was the perfect instrument to do that. Now he just likes the music. It was the only thing humans did well. That night it was the Scissor sisters, who were screaming out of the Tardis’s speakers and the base bounced around the room until it filled him completely.

He danced. Dressed only in jeans and t-shirt, he felt free to move and bend. The curve of his hips. The rise of his arms. The music released him from strict control letting him shift and sway to the beat. His eyes were closed and his mouth moved with the words. His body undulated across the control room floor, hips moving and thrusting –suddenly he paused. Slowly the Master grinned and turned around facing the internal corridor.

Theta stood in the doorway, dressed much like he was and watching him with wide lust filled eyes. It seemed Theta enjoyed his dancing too.

“Wanna join me?” the Master purred watching as Theta’s brown eyes sparkled with golden lights. He could see the apprehension in his eyes as he crossed the room a little unsure of himself. “ You've never danced,” the Master commented with a grin. Theta growled at the laugh but he stands close stiff and unsure only inches from the Master. 

“Come here,” the Alpha’s voice was low and sultry making Theta pant a little as his body warmed with desire. It always got to him, getting him hot and bothered just from the sound of his Master’s voice. 

His mate slid over, his hips still swaying as he drew Theta’ close with his hands stroking over his butt. They groan as Theta’s hipbones press into his feeling each other’s erection. The feral Time Lord tries to touch, but the Master stops him and instead positioned his arms so that Theta’s hands rest on his shoulders. The Master grabs his butt again fitting them firmly together and ground against him. They thrust, swayed, twisted and moved perfectly with the beat of the music as he encouraged Theta to dance with him.

“Let it go,” the Master whispered into his mate’s ear feeling his tense body relax into his arms. Theta’s eyes closed and he purred a little as his body responded to the rhythm. His hands moved up to the Master’s neck where he stroked and touched with small gentle caresses that make the Master purr with pleasure. 

“My Theta,” the Master moaned, his hands sliding up and down the strong back to grab those firm buttocks again. He closed his eyes, moving with his mate across the floor getting lost in the sound of the grinding beat until he can no longer hold back his passion. He opened his eyes and gazes into Theta’s glowing pools knowing he feels the same – he wants the same. 

“You like,” he asked, bending to kiss his mate’s long neck. He licked and nipped as their hips collided together. A hand slid down a leg and he gripped his thigh, lifting it so that the leg hooked over his. Theta whined in the back of his throat as the Master pushed forward, pressing his body firmly into the cradle of Theta’s hips. His hand clamped around Theta’s thigh, keeping his leg lifted so their bodies pressed more firmly together.

“Oh fuck,” the Master panted moving down from the hot, wet lips to suck on his mate’s neck, letting his arousal burn through his body. He wanted more now! The Master shoved Theta against one of the solid coral struts and leant into him crushing him into the wall. He grabbed the other leg and lifted it over his hip allowing Theta to cross his ankles behind him. He continued to sway and grind to the music, his hands flowing over his mate’s body touching all that was his. He loved the sounds Theta made, the choking moans, the gasps, the little growls and the soft purrs. He pressed himself deeper to the cradle of Theta’s body as if they could meld into one being. He revelled in his emotions - arousal, desire, want, need and the double thumb of Theta’s hearts against his own.

“Mine,” he moaned as his mouth found Theta’s. He let his tongue delve deep inside, lapping over fanged teeth and making his mate whine. He hummed as he kissed enjoying the little giggles and wriggles against him.

“I want you,” the Master proclaimed, his hands pulling at the annoying clothing as he wanted to get closer – deeper. He’s always wanted to be inside Theta – the Doctor – whatever he called himself. Inside his body. His mind. His very essence. He’d known him since he was a child, had loved him from that moment and nothing had changed – he’d always wanted him. Wanted to own him – fuck him – keep him. Even when the Doctor refused him it changed nothing. He was obsessed with the one being in the universe that had the ability to make him feel something.

*Yours Koschei!* Theta’s cried back as the Master’s obsession smouldered inside his mind. He allowed the Master deeper within since anything he wanted was his. Deep inside Theta’s cry was echoed by the Doctor’s, “forever Koschei!”

The name meant something to the Master now; it’s a word his mates used to reveal their feelings. He denied it for so long – denied who he was. Who he was meant to be. It had nothing to do with light or dark, good or evil – he had always been meant to be Theta’s.

“Yours Theta.” 

He kissed his mate again, loving the soft lips, the rough tongue and the way he could just bury himself there - lost in that wonderful mouth. He ground into Theta’s body, his hands buried in wild thick hair as he twisted and turned the head just where he wanted it. Just right so he can lick deeper into that mouth. All too soon he wants more – he wants to be inside Theta. The music drove him onwards and he broke away from Theta’s mouth to start tearing at his clothing. His claws ripped through their T-shirts, but he has to pull away giving an annoyed growl to remove the rest. He loved the whines his mate made as his legs fell back to the ground. He grinned and stepped back, his body still moving, swaying – grinding to the beat. Theta growled with amber flames in his dark eyes as they were transfixed by his Alpha. He stared unmoving as they slowly striped off the rest of their clothing. His hard body was heated by the dance giving him a healthy glow. As soon as the last item was thrown aside Theta pounced.

“Ah –ah! You know I'm in control,” the Master touted with a laugh holding his mate back. Theta whined, but obeyed letting the Master guide him over to the console where he was made to face away which he didn’t like much. The Master pressed against his back, his heavy hands pushing him forward until he was bent over. He groaned letting his forehead drop against the cool metal however his arms held him away from the controls. The Master rubbed against his ass with the beat, hands flowing over his back and chest then finally down to his waiting hole.

*Koschei* Theta cried again, his body trembling as the Master fingers pushed inside. He was so hot and turned on; desire had been building since that first second he’d seen his mate dancing. The Master stroked him as a couple of fingers spread and thrust deeper. They are hard and insistent, the way the Master always is – demanding and wanting – getting everything NOW. He doesn't care – he wanted, loved, to give everything to his mate. His gland was roughly massaged, filling him with sticky fluid and then the Master’s swaying body pressed forward. 

The stocky body moulded to his back and they both moaned as the Master’s cock slot perfectly into Theta’s clenching hole. He squeezed tight around his mate, enjoying the ache and tenderness caused by the little preparation. They are perfectly joined, body to body, cock in hole - as though they were one being, with one desire to come. His mouth licked and kissed the scared skin of Theta’s neck, his hands flowing over arms until he reached his mate’s hands. He entwined them together clutching so tight to each other.

“Come with me,” the Master whispered into his mate’s ear before returning to lick his mark. He pushed into his lover’s mind has he had done his body, thrilled when Theta swung all the doors open. He held nothing back, letting the Master walk through the corridors of his mind with ease. The Master was moving deeper into his mind-scape, past the wall wanting to join not only with Theta but the Doctor too. He pulled them both to the surface and just for a second they were one mind. Theta and the Doctor merge until they exploded into orgasm. Both halves of the Doctor’s mind were raging with heat and desire. They caressed and stroked the Master’s driving him to the edge. He howled with pleasure, his body pounding into his mate. Hard, fast and so deep. They felt everything all at the same time. Feelings and emotions from the Master, Doctor and Theta. Their pleasure bound between them as one as they climbed higher and higher into bliss. The music vibrated around them flowing over their bodies creating the most sensational tension. They were dancing and fucking all at the same time. Writhing, arching and pushing each other right to the edge. Theta was so hard again, the Doctor’s mental pleasure burning through him as the Master tore at his core into his very essence. He welcomed his mate giving him everything. Theta cried and begged wanting to be filled, his whole body was aflame with desire and he thought he might just burst into fire if the Master doesn't come soon. His Alpha held back as long as he could, his body singing with restrained pleasure. He buried both cock and mind into his mate and came with an echoing howl. Raging, burning pleasure exploded within starting a roller coaster of explosions that rocked their bodies as they finally reached the pinnacle. Their minds burnt like a supernova, all sound and pulsing emotions until suddenly there was silence. The music had ended and everything was still, even their pounding hearts slowed to a whisper.

* I've always loved you, Koschei*

*My own.*

The Doctor’s mind flowed back where it belonged and Theta purred in pleasure. The Master rested his body along the warm back and smiled. Their hands released as he reached across to the Tardis speaker control panel. His fingers caressed the knob causing his mate to shudder in expectation. 

“Want to go again?” he asked as he hit the play button and the music started once again. Theta whined and shivered knowing what was coming, but he doesn't refuse – he would never refuse. The dance begins again.

**End**


End file.
